Media assets are now globally distributed, and have become increasingly interactive. For example, users are able to interact with media assets to make selections, play games, order products, and the like. As interactivity of media assets increases, the ways in which users are able to interact with media assets also increases. There is a problem where, from a cultural standpoint, a manner in which a user interacts with a media asset may have any of several intended meanings, depending on what culture a person hails from.